Finally Coming Home
by WolfGirl4Life
Summary: Leah has finally acheived what she's wanted most...not being a wolf anymore. When she comes home to see her family, so many surprises await her. Will she be able to handle it? What will she choose in the biggest decision of her life?
1. A New Life, A New Leah

La Push. It had always been home to me. Home-a secure place where your strongest support system is always there to stick with you. Your family. Three things happened that changed my home. The first, my dad died. That kind of screwed up the whole 'support system' seeing as though my mom was unwilling to get over the fact that she was widowed, and never seemed to wake up from this trance that had her eyes glazed over half the time. The second, I changed into a werewolf. That transformation made me hate La Push. Okay, it wasn't entirely the reservation's fault, but I couldn't find anyone else to blame for the change. The third, I ran away.  
Since Rachel, my best friend that was a girl was moving back to La Push to be with Paul, the one who imprinted on her, she said that I could move into her apartment in Seattle. I did just that. I was far enough away from home that I could claim that I didn't have time, or I didn't have enough money, or that I had tests in the state university I went to, and I didn't have to see anyone from La Push, except occasionally Rachel who came to visit me every once in a while. So this situation worked out perfectly.

In my classes at the University, I focused mainly on my anger management, meditation, yoga, and such. With the help of that, plus not going to La Push constantly, I hadn't phased into a wolf in one and a half years. And as predicted, my "girly stuff" as everyone used to call it, picked right back up again. My temperature dropped considerably, to about 99.5, so I was considered healthy at the doctor's office again. My life was almost back to normal. Almost.

I still shook when I got angry, and my senses dulled, but never really faded. I could still see and hear farther than the average human. My sense of smell was annoyingly sharp. I could still growl when I was human, which I tried to do as little as possible because it kind of freaked people out. I was happier now. I kind of missed my family, though. I missed Emily too, which surprised me. I missed her half-smile half-grimace, her always cheerful attitude, her sickly-sweetness that I could hardly stomach. I missed Seth and Jacob. But I refused to go back.

I did get updates from Rachel when she visited. She always asked to bring Paul, but I told her that it was a bad idea. She was reluctant, but she understood. Seth had imprinted on a girl named Danielle. She was beautiful from the picture that Rachel showed me of them together, and she and my brother made a cute couple. She was Bella Swan's third cousin or something. The Cullens were still in Forks, and Charlie was not aware of that. Jacob had found out that his connection to Renesmee was ("sadly"…um, yeah, right) not an imprint. She was too young to understand when he realized it, so she never really knew, but he was still a big part in her life. They were both happier that way. She looked about eleven right now. Sam and Emily had finally gotten married-made it official, and I was glad I missed out on that one. Paul and Rachel's wedding was set to be the summer of next year. Everyone got their fairytale happy ending. Everyone except me.

Where was my fairytale prince to come and sweep me off my feet, to ride off into the sunset into our happily ever after? Nowhere to be found. Yet. I had never really liked imprinting, part of it being that imprinting was the cause for my five year depression that ended when I finally fled from La Push. Part of it was that it was just so annoying to be around people who were like that. So googley eyed, and ga-ga over each other. It was sickening. I had a hard time stomaching it. I never wanted to be like that, to love somebody against my will. That was it; I wanted to love, not against my will. I wanted to love who I chose to love, not who my instincts told me to. It was great finally being free from that pressure.

I stumbled into my apartment with groceries in my arms, still sweaty and smelling of French fries from my job at McDonald's. God I hated that job, but I still did need food. That was another thing that hadn't changed. My disgusting appetite. As if on cue, the phone rang. I dropped the groceries, expecting it to be Rachel. She was the only one who ever called anymore.

"Hey Rach," I said, slumping down on the couch.

"Leah? It's your mother." I hadn't talked to mom in…well, since I left. She sounded horrible.

"Mom? Is everything okay?" I asked nervously.

"Sweetie, I guess everything is fine. I just wanted to ask you some questions. I know you're busy, but this will only take five minutes."

"Okay," I said, sighing. "What is it?"

"Well, um, how long has it been since you…phased?" she asked, choking out the last word.

"A year and a half," I announced proudly, but my pride turned to suspicion. "Why?"

"Just wondering. So, are things…back to normal?" she asked.

"Yeah, everything has…picked right up. Mom, really why are you calling?" I asked. My mom knew all these things, she could've assumed them. Anyone could've

"Sweetie, I'm not asking you to come home permanently. I just want to see you. Just for a week end. Please, you don't have to leave the house. I just really miss you, honey, and I need you to visit."

"Mom, I don't know…" I trailed off. It would be really nice to see my family. I would get to meet Danielle, which was great. I'd get to see if she was really good enough for my baby brother. I did need to see my mom. It was crucial that it happened sooner rather than later.

"Please sweetie? For me? You won't have to see anybody else besides me and Seth. We both miss you. He's been asking me to call for months. Please, Leah."

"Okay, mom. Sure. I'll come up for the weekend. I'll be there tomorrow morning."I sighed as I realized it was Friday.

"Really?" she asked. She sounded super shocked."You don't need money or anything?"

"I just got my paycheck. I think that I'll be able to make it."

"Thank you, honey. From the bottom of my heart. I can't wait to see you. I'll let you get back to your school work now. Bye, sweetheart. I really can't wait. Seth will be so excited…"

"Alright, Mom. I'll see you soon, okay?"

"Yes, honey. Goodbye." She hung up. I was just glad she was happy. So it was set. I would go down to La Push this weekend, see Seth, and Mom, possibly this Danielle girl, if I was feeling up to it I would go over to the Black's house to see Billy and Jacob. Then I'd go back home and continue on with my life. It would be that simple. Could it be that simple?

"


	2. Home Sweet Home

**Chapter 2: Home Sweet Home**

That night, I called my boss, telling him that I couldn't work this weekend. He was mad, and docked my pay. I would have been pissed, but hell, I was making minimum wage anyway. I packed a duffel bag that just contained sweats, a few t-shirts, jeans, tank tops, boy basketball shorts, underwear, pajamas, and the cosmetics that I would need. I showered, and then went straight to bed, not bothering with dinner. Even though I was starving, the thought of fried food was making my stomach turn away from anything edible. I had a long drive tomorrow.

"Crap," I murmured as I calculated in my head. I would need to wake up at four if I wanted to make it there by morning in my ridiculously slow old Toyota. Well that depended on what my mom considered morning. I would be there by nine. I sighed, and then rolled over, allowing the easiness of sleep to take me…

Did I say 'easiness' of sleep? I shot straight up as my dream- well nightmare- woke me up at three in the morning. I realized I was crying from the wetness of my pillow, and the stinging of my eyes. I was sobbing. The dream was of werewolves, of course. My dreams had been starring the La Push wolves ever since I stopped phasing, as if my body was telling me what my subconscious wanted. Almost all of them, Seth, Sam, Quil, Embry, Paul, Jared, Collin, Brady…but the strange dreams had never been about me. As I thought about it, they had never been about Jacob. That was odd.

In the dream, the wolf was running, it was a gray wolf, too small to be Paul, unmistakably me. I was running, responding to a howl I had heard. I ran to an open clearing where a wolf, I couldn't make out the color or size- I knew the scent- was lying , not breathing, dead. I froze where I was, I couldn't move. As the shock started to melt, I hesitantly stepped forward. What had happened? Did anyone else know? If so, why didn't they do anything? As I walked towards the ravaged wolf, the full moon came out from behind a cloud, casting a single beam of silver light down directly on the wolf's carcass. It was a huge, strange heap of russet brown fur. And then I woke up.

The wolf was definitely Jacob. Why I was crying so hard I wasn't sure. I'll admit, I would be sad if Jacob were to die, but still, I wouldn't be crying quite this hard. Jacob was a good kid. A good friend, after the Italian leeches left, a good leader, a good alpha. I was happier with him, but I wasn't completely satisfied…I was still a wolf. He let me go when I told him I was running away. He didn't question me, or beg me to stay. I loved him for that.

I swung my legs out from underneath the covers, and went to the bathroom. I looked like hell. My face was pale for me, being Quileute I had naturally copper skin. My eyes were red, blood shot, and puffy from the unexplainable crying. My hair was a mess, tendrils flying in every direction. I would have to clean myself up before I got to La Push. I brushed my hair, smoothing out the frizz, taming the curls, unwinding the tangles. I washed my face, and the cold water seemed to wake me up a little more, bringing color back to my face. My eyes would calm down after time. I walked back into the bedroom, and started cleaning up. Making the bed, picking up the clothes.

I didn't bother changing. What was the point? I was going to be driving for three hours, maybe more depending on traffic. I slung my duffel bag over my shoulder, and walked out the door. I knocked on my neighbor, Scott's, door. Scott had always had a thing for me. He opened the door eagerly. When he saw my bag, he frowned. It was quite obvious he couldn't ask me out…again.

"Going away, Leah?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm going to visit my family for the weekend," I muttered, distracted.

"That's nice. I was going to see if you were doing anything Saturday, but I guess that's not going to work this time, is it?" he asked, mostly to himself.

"Yeah, guess not. Sorry. So can you get my mail? I don't want it to be just sitting there open for taking," I asked, joking around a little.

"Sure, Leah. Anything else you need done?"

"No thanks, Scott. I'm only going to gone for the weekend," I said. "Thanks, Scott. See you soon."

"No problem. Have a nice visit!" I walked away, and he closed his door. He seriously needed to get over me. As I walked out of the lobby, I'm pretty sure I looked insane. I found my crappy Toyota compact car, and started the engine, coaxing it to catch. God, if only I had more money, I could get a car that actually runs. I started down the highway, dreading all this free time I had to think.

I finally arrived in La Push at nine fifteen, I could tell by the shrinking of the houses, and the large number of people walking on the streets as opposed to driving. I made my way up and down the familiar roads, searching for the house that I used to call home. I was absent-mindedly roaming the streets of a place I one loved, a place I now hated. Then I found it.

I came to an abrupt stop as my feet switched from the gas to the brake, sending me smack into the steering wheel.

"Shit!" I said under my breath as I quickly switched back to gas, sending me pressed flat against the seat, then stopped again. I stared for just a second at the petite brown house that stood in front of me. I wildly fumbled for the gas pedal, suddenly very eager to be home. When I finally found it, I shot forward, pulled into the driveway, and hit the brake. I dropped my hands from the steering wheel; let my head drop back against the seat. I lowered my breathing rate, taking struggled deep breaths. I then got out of the car, went to the trunk, and got out my duffel bag. I then had to pause as I decided which door to approach. Go to the back, like I would've if I lived here? Or go to the front, which might make mom uncomfortable? The front, I decided, better to play it safe. I had to control myself front downright sprinting up the front walk, but made my feet move in a slow, steady rhythm.

_One two...one two..._

I reached the front stairs. I smiled as I reached for the doorbell, but I didn't really get that far. Just as I was about to press the button, the door quickly swung open, and I was in a pair of warm arms, so much smaller than mine, but so comforting, so familiar, and so...home. My mother, who barely reached my shoulder, was crying.

"Welcome home, Leah," she whispered through her sobs. I _felt_ home. I really did. Right then, with my mother in my arms, on the front step of my old house, I realized that my home had never changed. It had been right here, all along. I had just been the one that had been changing. As my mother soaked the shoulder of my t-shirt with salt water, I'd forgotten why I'd left this wonderful home in the first place. It had been five minutes that my mother and I were standing, there hugging each other, when another voice interrupted.

"Leah!" the voice was Seth's, I knew that, so familiar and homey, but it was deeper, more matured than it had been. Even with the more adult tone, I could still hear the innocent child that my brother really was underneath it. That sent me to tears. I pushed my mother aside, went into the house, and ran into my brother's arms. I heard my mother shut the door behind us. He had grown taller than me; I could easily rest my head on his shoulder.

"I've missed you so much," I whispered.

"I've missed you too. It's just not the same without you," he said. That hit me. I would be leaving in two days. I didn't want to leave. I had just gotten here. I'd missed two years of this. I'd missed Sam and Emily's wedding. I'd missed my brother imprinting. I'd missed Jacob breaking his imprint with Nessie. I'd missed Paul's proposal...I'd missed everything. And even though I hated it, I was pissed at myself for ever leaving.

"Mom, Seth, I have something to say. I'm staying here. At home. Where I belong. I never should have left. I thought that leaving would help me find what I wanted, but I realize now that I could have done that here. I'm sorry I ever left. It was a bad idea," I said. The words came out before I could stop them, but deep down, I knew they true in every way.

"Leah, you don't have to do that," my mom murmured. "You don't have to do that just to make us happy." I was shocked at how she thought of this.

"Mom, I want to stay. I was happier here. I'm all alone in Seattle. Here, well I have a family," my mom started crying again.

"Welcome home, Leah," she said again. I pulled her into another hug. I motioned Seth forward, and we stood there for a while, not moving, just taking in our family being reunited.

A couple minutes later, the doorbell rang, and Seth's head snapped up. We broke apart. Seth was smiling widely, Mom was grumbling to herself incoherently, a very frustrated look on her face. What in the world could have made Seth so happy that made my mom look like that? I sighed in realization. This was most likely Seth's imprint. I could tell from the glowing look on his face. She obviously wasn't appealing to mom. Seth flung the door open, and I immediately hated her. One glance and I was annoyed by her.

"Sethy-poo! I missed you!" the girl practically squeaked. That's what happens when a girl with a high pitched voice squeals. She didn't even notice me as he pulled her into a hug, even though she was facing me. The girl had honey blonde hair that waved down to the middle of her back. Her navy blue eyes were hypnotic, or they would be if they were less...perky. Her sloping, little nose sat above a pair of full, pink, high-glossed lips. Her skin was creamy, smooth, and clear. She wore an itty-bitty white tank top, with sparkles along the neckline. That's what I said. Sparkles. She wore a pair of short, ripped, denim short shorts, and flip flops. She looked like she was ready to go model on a beach, and it was mid spring, not nearly warm enough to go to the beach.

"Dani?" he asked her, his eyes glowing.

"Yes?" she asked, giggling. God, she was a giggler. Could this get any worse?

"This is my sister, Leah. She just came home, and she's going to be staying here," he said, his voice filled with excitement. The girl glanced at me for the first time. As she scanned me, she looked deeply unimpressed and judgmental. Suddenly, she smiled brightly. Her teeth just about sparkled. Bet ten bucks they were whitened.

"Oh my God! You're Leah! Seth has told me so much about you! We are going to be best friends!"She squealed again. I tried to hide my wince as she walked towards me. I forced a fake smile.

"Yeah, how old are you again?" I asked as politely as I could, which wasn't very.

"I know, it's going to be weird being friends with a fifteen year old, but I think we can get past that, right?" she asked. How stupid was she?

"You realize I'm in college, right?"I asked, fighting back a laugh.

"Really? You don't look a day over nineteen..." I felt my face harden. I would have been flattered by the comment, but it hit a nerve. One more thing I forgot to mention...I aged slower. Even if I wasn't a wolf, I still aged slower. I felt my hands shake, and I saw Seth step protectively in front of Danielle. I took deep breaths.

_Come on, Leah. You've worked too hard for this. Don't phase._

It worked almost immediately. It always did. I stormed out of the room though, grabbing my bag as I went. As I slammed my door shut, I listened for her reaction.

"What's her deal? I thought that was a compliment. Oh well, I don't think she likes me," I rolled my eyes, and turned. My room hadn't changed since the second I left it. It looked like no one had been in here in ages. No one probably had.

I dropped my duffel bag on the floor of the room, and flopped down on my bed. Home, sweet home, I thought to myself. I would need to make a trip back to Seattle to get all my stuff. I only had enough clothes for about five days. I needed to quit my job…I silently cheered. I would need to email my instructors to say that I would not be in the class anymore. No need for a refund.

My mom, came in the room, her stance cautious and extremely tense.

"Sweetie, I'm going down to Billy's. Seth is going out with Danielle," I liked how she winced when she said the girl's name. "Will you be okay alone here for a little while?"

"Yeah mom, I'll be just fine. I have some things to sort through anyway," I smiled at her, trying to prove my point.

"Okay, honey. Just call Billy's place if you need anything, okay?"

"Right, I will. Have fun," I reminded her. She rolled her eyes. I sat on my bed a few minutes after she'd left. I knew I needed to have something physical to do, or else I might go insane, so I stood up and sauntered downstairs. Seth was gone with that Satan's helper. No matter how much she tried, we will never be 'best friends'. I didn't care about her. I was mad at Seth for imprinting on her. I walked outside, the sounds of the early Spring soothing. Birds chirping, the wind rustling the leaves, a light rain just beginning to patter on the Earth. I let my head fall into my hands as I sat down on the front steps. Things had gotten so weird so fast. I shouldn't have decided immediately that I was staying. I stayed like that on the steps, just listening the comforting sounds of nature, when a voice interrupted me.

"Leah? Leah Clearwater? What are you doing here?" it was the husky, unmistakable voice, of Jacob Black.

**Haha, just love to leave you hanging!!!! Anyway, just comment and tell me what you think. This is what I want: **

**What you thought**

**Why you thought it**

**Suggestions/Constructive criticism**

**I love you guys so much!! Thanks for reading!!!**


End file.
